


Wolfish Love (Nordic 5 x Reader)

by Maximus_Prime



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anime, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximus_Prime/pseuds/Maximus_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when when life turns upside down and you into a wolf?<br/>Let's find out shall we?</p><p> </p><p>I do not own you or Hetalia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Normal Life.......

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own you or Hetalia
> 
> I hope you all enjoy me work :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably short -_-

It was a normal day for a 16 year old (f/n) (l/n) a girl with (h/l), (h/c), (s/c) and (e/c) eyes. She was laying on the coach, reading when her brother Max a 19 1/2 year old young man, with brown hair, rather tall for the average person, light skin, freckles, big grey eyes and a scar to the side of his mouth, unlike other boys he was easy to get along with, neat and tidy **(most of the time that is)** , fantastic cook, believes in magic, normally quiet around strangers but is very talkative with family and friends so some what anti-social, has a habit of being like some what motherly like Finland,but at the same time he act's like Sweden if that makes sense, he's also funny and friendly so to sum it up the perfect older brother **(in my opinion anyway)**. yay! So anyways Max came in to the lounge room with dinner which just happened to be (f/f) which you gobbled down fast as lightening. Normally your parents cooked, but they were stuck at work because of their boss or something like that. Not that you were complaining because Max was a fantastic cook that no one could beat in your opinion at least.

" ***chuckles*** slow down it's not going anywhere" Max commented with a chuckle.  
"Yeah, yeah" you said as you blushed lightly in embarrassment. 

**~Le time skip of food~**

After dinner you when to bed because it was already getting late, but you didn't go to sleep just yet because you were finishing up the chapter of your book when you looked out the window to see a shooting star so of course out of habit you made a wish, but not just any old wish this was a wish that you had been wishing for since you were 5. To have an adventure....and little did you know was that this time the soul of the star heard your wish and so it granted it to you...........  
You didn't notice it at first, but you suddenly started to feel....odd.....if that was the right word for it. Than there was a bang and ripping sound like someone ripping a wet clothe or something and a portal formed before you and started sucking you in. Panic stricken you scrambled to grab on to some thing and that something was the end of your bed. Fortunately Max had heard the commotion and raced in to see you hanging to your bed and just when you were about to loose your grip he latched on to your hands, but unfortunately the pull from the portal was too strong and sent the both of you, hands linked together flying. The last things you both new before loosing conciseness was a searing pain and the feeling of landing in snow.......hard.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hope you liked it please comment!**


	2. The Nordics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya meet the Nordic 5 + Sealand

here is the next chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It has been 6 years since they had ended up here because of that one wish. At the moment (y/n) was out gathering food with Max. He was digging around the bottom of a tree stump, scavenging for food. Why they are doing this you ask?  
~Flash back + Reader's POV~  
I was cold....no scratch that. IT. WAS. FREEZING! I opened my eye's to the white wonderland of a snowy forest and as I looked around I had taken notice of something next to me to see..........a wolf(the one in the picture A.K.A. Max). It was a dark brown, almost black, it also had a small scar.... and it was very big. In shock I screamed, turning to run just to fall, flat on my face. I jolted up to see my......paws? I heard a grunt and some shuffling of snow. I turned around slowly to see the wolf........trying to stand up on two legs? It turned it's head to me and stared at me with big round grey eyes.  
"um hi?" Wait......Max!?!  
"Max...?"  
"(y/n)?"  
"MAX!!!"  
I jumped foreword to hug him but then stopped and felt awkward realizing that I was a wolf too.....Once I had taken a look at myself I noted that my fur was the same as my hair when I was hum-wait no! I'm still human! I mentally slapped myself and shook my head.  
"(y/n)?"  
"huh? what is it?"  
"there's a storm coming so lets go find some shelter"  
"OK!" Max chuckled at my optimistic attitude.  
"oh and (y/n)"  
"yeah?"  
"we'll fix this I swear"  
"thanks" I said smiling at his caring nature. I wonder where that portal sent us anyway.  
~In the present~  
I trotted over to him to help him dig when we both caught the sent of smoke.  
"Max..."  
"yeah I smell it too"  
"do you think that they might be hunters?"  
" no I don't think so...probably just some campers or something like that. Now can you give me a hand with this root please?"  
"..sure.."  
Normally even though we are wolves Max and I never had a problem with food, but that had all changed when the hunters and scientists that kept showing up for our pelts and us in general so we had to leave and go to a new area.  
Part of the reason that all those hunters were after us was because of our pelts and bread for you see we both had irregular fur color and patters and very big in height. Hello have you ever heard of wolves the size of a coffee table with black-brown or (h/c) fur before?(DO NOT REFERENCE TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT OR I SHALL BURN YOU ALL WITH FIRE!!!) Nope me neither until now at least...Once we pulled out the root and 'wolfed' it down we decided to check out where the smell of smoke was coming from. When we got  we were standing on top of a small hill and then I saw what appeared to be some kind of house? maybe. I was a little confused because it was rather large and two stories high.  
Max's POV  
We watched the house for a while and were about to leave when 6 figures came out laughing. (y/n) and I dove back behind the bush for cover because you can never be to careful. As I watched I noticed that these...people looked just like.......THE NORDIC 5 AND FREAKING SEA-LAND!!!! Startled we both lost our footing because you both were leaning foreword and fell foreword out of the bush and down the hill and ended up right in front of the Nordics and their little friend + being this close I also spotted Iceland's puffin, Mr. Puffin and Finland's little dog Hannah-Tamago( I think that's how it's spelled).   
Norway's POV  
We had just left the house when something fell down in front of us. Two wolves. Two BIG wolves, one was (h/c), with (e/c) eyes and the slightly bigger one was a brown that was almost black, had grey eyes and a small scar by it's mouth.  They seemed to stare at us with a human like stare with something, hopefully not hunger. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sweden slowly edge closer to Sea-land and Finland who both looked mainly scared, but also slightly intrigued. The wolves both noticed this too and snapped their watchful eyes to him making him freeze slightly. The big one suddenly let out a load snarl, which made us all jump in fright. While we were distracted they both ran for it.  
Author's POV  
Max and (y/n) ran for it. The moment that the judged that the were far enough from the building and it's inhabitants they stopped panting hard.  
"was....that...who I...think it..is?"  
"Yep"  
"..awesome.."  
And with that they both collapsed on to the ground asleep under the shelter of and old pine(does that work?) tree, with the sound of the wind as their lullaby.


	3. Butter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway has no more butter D:

Hello everyone here's the next Chapter! Hope you like it ^-^ Oh and I had to rewrite this chapter SIX TIMES because my computer is a *BEEP* and was generally being painful.

Norway's POV

It was a Saturday afternoon a week a way from Christmas. Denmark was drunk (.....Again), Sweden was reading, Finland was cooking, Iceland was with Mr. Puffin eating some of his licorice and Sea-land was watching T.V. that was until Sweden put a box over his head.

"Stop doing that!!"

"You watch too much of the T.V..."

"Whatever butt head!!"

I watched this for a while before getting up and heading over to the fridge. I opened it just to find my world crashing down in to the pits of doom...

"Hey Norge what's up your all stiff?!" shouted that annoying Dane.

"We're out of butter"I deadpanned.

"Oh....." and with that he quickly left the room.

"Hey Norway what's wrong and why's Denmark running away?" asked Finland, coming in to the room.

"There's no more butter.."

"O-oh o-ok-k then why don't you go buy some more?"

"Fine" after Finland handed me my wallet I left the house and when to the convenient store.

When I got there I went to the shelf with the butter.....to find that.......there was none...so with that I raced off in to town to see if there was any butter there.

~Time skip brought to you by Norway eating butter like ice-cream ~

AH! what do I do?! None of the shops have any butter! I mentally screamed.

"I'm out of butter, I wonder how will I survive Christmas?"I muttered.

And with that I sighed I started to go home.

(Y/n)'s POV

I had spent the day exploring a nearby park and had spent most of the time I had watching people come and go when I saw Norway come past muttering something about butter.. Yeah I now about Norway's obsession with butter and not to mention coffee.

"Oi (Y/n) we need to go!"

"Coming Max!" and with that we left.


	4. Butter! Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Butter!  
> Christmas special  
> Wolves in hats  
> Enjoy~

(Y/n)'s POV

It was now Christmas and Norway still had no butter. Feeling sorry for him Max and I had gone travelling and stolen some butter from some rich snob's house......he..he ..^^'...it was Max's idea! So anyway here we are making our way to the Nordic's house with a whole bag full of butter which Max is carrying by the way as I speeded ahead.

"Smow don will ya! E cen't kep up wih ths in ma moth!" Max called, his words smothered by the bag he was carrying.

"SORRY!" I called back, slowing down so he could keep up while carrying the bag."and we're almost there too"

"yah, yah"

~5m Time Skip~

Max's POV

We were on the hill looking down at the cottage-mansion thing that the Nordic's + Sea-land lived in.

"I feel like I should be wearing a Christmas hat...." I mumbled 

"me too, me too" replied (Y/n)

"well here goes nothing"

Author's POV

 With that Max  and (Y/n) ran down the hill using the speed they were getting as a boost and jumped, landing on  tree which catapulted them onto the room of the Nordics home and Max then clambered over to the chimney and jumped down with (Y/n) following down behind.... 

Iceland's POV

It's Christmas so we were all in the lounge getting ready to open our gifts.....that's when we heard two load 'THUDS' from the roof.....who could be up there?? Not Santa because Finland was right next to Sweden....then who..??? and all of this is even worse because Big-NO I mean Norway was already on edge for he still had no butter so he was getting a bit........twitchy.......

"what was that?" asked Denmark the annoying

"like I'd know.." I grumbled

"I hope it was nothing dangerous.." said Finland

"I wonder if it's a robber..." wondered Sea-land

"Hm" grunted Sweden

"............." But Norway  just remained silent, staring at the fire place

Author's POV

As the Nordic's wondered (and stared) about what had happened the chimney started to shake and whimper only to exhale soot everywhere and out of the fire place two shapes rolled out.......

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cliff Hanger!!!! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ha! No just kidding :D

 

 

When to soot cleared the 'shapes' got up to revel two slightly sooty wolves who were now wearing a Christmas hat and a pair of reindeer antlers and a Christmas bag in the jaws of the one in a Christmas hat. In shock the Nordics and Sea-land sat still and stared at what was in-front of them. Getting bored of the fact that they weren't going to do anything Max ran over and dropped the bag in Norway's lap and ran over to the door past Hanatamago and somehow squeezed through the tiny little dog flap and into the snow. (Y/n) how ever went straight up to a now crying Sea-land who was sitting in Sweden's lap and gave him a great big lick on the cheek and then jumped over Denmark onto Norway, giving a lick to him as well and chased after her brother into the snow.....

"What.......just..... happened...?" asked Finland, slightly shocked at the wolf's behaver.

 Silently Norway opened the bag and took something out.......it was butter.....and a lot of it. ......Seeing this he ran to the kitchen, grabbed a spoon and then ate the butter like it was ice-cream.


	5. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, very short

It was the morning after Chistmas so in other words Boxing Day. Iceland was tired and confused, Norway was still eating butter, Denmark was Denmark and Sweden was helping Finland cook. They were all confused about last night with the wolve's and butter and the down right weirdness of it all.........except Denmark....he was sure he was drunk and so did not think much of it.  

~With The Wolves~

"so...." Max asked laying on his back in the snow  
"life" replied (Y/n), the laughed quietly and she added "boredom"  
"true, true" agreed Max, lazily   
"what will author-Chun do next?"  
"no idea"  
{HEY! No braking the forth wall..... We can't afford another one...}  
"Sorry~" they chorused 


	6. Little Lost Sealand Part One

~(Y/n)'s POV~

Christmas was over and it was now April, big brother and I had to lay low because of all the things we did.....It was totally worth it!!! But anyway we had to stay low and avoid being seen by the ....Humans....Boy, I'll never get used to that.... Now were was I? Oh yeah, we were avoiding the humans and so on and before we new it months had flown by! We only found that out because Max eavesdropped on a lovey-dovey couple.........it was cute but at some parts I swear Max turns green! Well... He is a boy after all, sure he is a little girly and motherly but all the same He. Is. A. Guy. I saw him gagging a few times and he fled with unnecessary speed, but it was funny all the same (Okay I think they get the point!) eh, sorry...Well anyway were pretty surprised by it but alls good.

~Mas's POV~

I was laying under a tree watching (Y/n) spacing off until I heard running foots steps and crying. Crying? We are in the middle of a forest! I walked up to my zoned out sister and called her name a few times, but she didn't respond so I through snow at her resulting in a rather pleasing 'Splat!'

"He he he..!" I sniggered as she yelped in shock

"AH! Hey, what was that for!?" she yelled

"You weren't responding" I dead-paned

"So? There was no need for that!" she snapped back

"Well it worked~" I replied turning and waling off 

"Oh shush you" she growled

"Or what?"

"I'll, I'll...." 

"Throw snow back at me?" I rose an eyebrow

"probably.." she said, looking defeated

"well my dear sister what do you hear?"

"......Sobbing?" she asked confused

"yes indeedy"

"But from who?"

"that's what I plan to find out, now stay here and stay safe" I ordered

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes and sat under the tree where I had been resting

"Now that's a good baby sister" I said grinning.....well as much as you could grin with a wolves mouth and face

"yeah, yeah" (Y/n) sighed with a smile as she rolled her eyes once again


	7. Little Lost Sealand Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two  
> Ya find a lost Sealand

~Max's POV~

I headed over to where I heard the crying coming from a patch of snow not too far away. Quietly I sneak over with out a sound, my ears pricking as I listened. Curiosity took over my thoughts as I moved closer. '

Who in the world would be here?? I mean come on were in the middle of the woods in the snow! Not to mention there are other dangers too...' I cringe as I remember that mother bear (Y/n) and I had run into a few months back and how we never went near that river. ever. again.

I peeped out from behind a fallen log to see a small child in a....sailor outfit. 

"Sealand?!"

 I stared at the bawling boy for a while as he hadn't even noticed me for all his crying. Slowly and carefully I made my way over to him and laid down in front of him, my snout by his feet.

~Sealand's POV~

'Stupid Britain!! I hate him!! Him and his stupid ass face!! Why is he always so mean?!' I sobbed angrily in a little ball of hate and sadness. I continue this for a while until i hear something nearby, but ignore it.

'it's probably mom coming to take me back' I though bitterly.

It came closer and there were was a snorting grunt.

'great now papa's here...and he's laughing...I'm pathetic!!!' 

My sobs grew louder and I felt something by my feet. Looking up I let out a scream

"AAHHH!!"


	8. Rewriting

I'm rewriting this -~-


	9. Rewriting/Rewritten

So I've rewritten this and I'm about to post said version soon so feel free to check it out


End file.
